Roll cabs and other portable devices often have wheels attached to a bottom portion to allow the device to be movable. For example, many roll cabs include a caster wheel that is attached to the roll cab to allow it to move. The wheels may swivel in a 360-degree manner to allow for maximum maneuverability, or one or more wheels may be locked in a certain position so that they do not swivel, but where the wheels are still rotatable to allow more guided movement of the roll cab.
Some caster wheels have locks that prevent the wheels from rotating, thereby preventing the roll cab from moving from a specified position. For example, some caster wheels have a foot pedal that frictionally engages and thus locks the wheels into place.